Peeping Tom
by Shannaleen
Summary: Naruto sees Sakura taking a bath in a river and gets caught peeping, what will his punishment be?


"Kami-sama, help me" said Naruto as he stared at Sakura through a shrub bordering the creek she was bathing in. That woman, she was a work of art. Big emerald green orbs with long, curvy lashes. Wavy pink locks and a body that could kill a man without even touching him. Naruto wasn't afraid to admit, Sakura had filled out quite nicely in the last three years, and it was especially noticeable since she was butt-naked right then.

Naruto felt so dirty peeping at her like this, but he just couldn't help it, she was too beautiful. He stood there watching as she stood up out of the water, the clear liquid lapping against her creamy thighs. Water dripping down her slender neck, down to her collar bone, curling around her dusky nipples and finally falling down her flat stomach and into the blue abyss. God he wished he could touch her like that droplet of water. He continued staring at her as his pants started to get tighter and tighter. He would have to get rid of this problem sooner or later.

She knew her was watching her, the entire time it was so obvious. But over the years, she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer, so she decided she would give him a little show, and see what she could get out of it. She swam up to the opposite bank to where Naruto was hiding and sat down on the grass. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura slid one hand down, lower and lower until she hit her soaking wet sex. She began stroking up and down her clit, slowly moaning, pinching her nipples and fingering her pink masterpiece. This is where all the fun would start. She smiled inwardly, wondering how hot and bothered she was making him.

He couldn't take it anymore; he tore open his pants and unbuttoned his boxers. His dick was grossly enlarged, he took it in his hand and began stroking slowly, moaning. "Nggg Sakuraaa" he breathed out as he continued fisting his weeping member and moaning her name. He heard a faint sound from across the river, and then he realized it was Sakura. "Ahh Naruto... Ohh fuck me harder" she moaned as he stared in awe. He couldn't believe it, she felt the same way? He wanted to swim over there and fuck her brains out so badly, but he knew he couldn't embarrass her like that when she was fingering her dripping pussy and moaning his name. He stuck his head back into the shrub and continued with his ministrations. She smirked as she realized what he was doing. "Ok, times up" she thought. Now for the real fun.

Slowly got in the water so he wouldn't hear her, and crept over to the shrub where he was hiding. He was still, slowly stroking his swelling member; he decided he would peek through the bush again to see how things were progressing. He peeled back the leaves and branches, only to be met by green eyes with intent to kill. "SA-SAKURA!" Exclaimed Naruto as Sakura stepped over the shrub onto Naruto's side, completely naked and dripping wet, with a blush rivalling Naruto's. "Do you think I'm beautiful" She said as she knelt down in front of him. He was absolutely petrified, he tried to choke out an answer but all he could manage was to try and cover his exposed crotch and spit out a strained "gorgeous". She leaned over, her lips only a breath away from his "you're not too bad yourself" And that was all it took for him to crash his lips down on hers.

It was pure nirvana kissing her, their tongues moving against each other in a lusty symphony. She was the first one to start touching, then he soon followed after. She broke the contact of their lips and worked her way down to Naruto's neck where she suck and bit until she drew blood and created a hickey that would last for weeks. She continued her way down his neck, collar bone, chest, stomach. Biting, sucking and kissing his muscular figure. Until she reached his pants, she slowly slid them off and before Naruto realised what she was doing, she had his dick in her mouth. "Sakuraaa" he breathed out with wide eyes. She lapped at his cock, momentarily stroking it with her fingers and taking the head into her mouth. "You like that Naruto" she mumbled against his hard member. "Nggg" was all naruto could reply with.

She finally stopped sucking him off and climbed back up to kiss him. "Now it's my turn" He replied to her moaning in his mouth. He laid her down and slowly kissed his way down to her wet lips and began sucking her hole and scraping his teeth along her swollen slit. He brought her just to the brink and then pulled back; he didn't want her Cumming until he was inside her. She stood up and straddled him, poising his dick at her waiting cunt. "Are you sure about this?" he said as she was sitting there. "More than anything" she said as she finally lowered herself down on to his hard cock. Moans filled the forest as Sakura went up and down on Naruto's dick. Him grabbing her ass for dear life and her, raking her fingers down his back, screaming in pure ecstasy.

His cock, going up and down, stroking her sweetest spots, eliciting moans from both of them. They both came together, in screams of lust and love. "NARUTO" "mmm, Sakuraa" they both cried out as orgasm came crashing over them like a tidal wave. They both lay there, sweating and panting, holding each other close.

"Naruto"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Not to sound so cavalier but, you know, I think I love you."

"Ha-ha, I love you too."

And there they lie, perfectly made for each other, decided by one blonde idiot's perversion. Guess being a peeping tom isn't so bad after all.


End file.
